


Third Badge

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon AU, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, one of these things is not like the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainer Eren is not yet strong enough to beat Gym Leader Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Badge

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another bizarre prompt from tumblr.
> 
> This is not the Pokemon you grew up knowing. This is not something I ever thought I'd write. This is so completely weird and I am sorry if I've ruined your childhood. I'm probably not going to look at Pokemon the same.
> 
> No Pokemon were harmed in the writing of this PWP. (No Pokemon were actually involved in this PWP at all)
> 
> I'm going to hell. Goodbye friends. Not proofread, as usual.

“You lost, Jaeger. Next time try to be a little bit more prepared, and don’t fucking stand there with your thumb up your ass.” Gym Leader Levi snarled from the other side of the gym.

Eren looked across the gym, not wanting to show the disappointment on his face. He retrieved his Pokemon that had fainted, and without another word, turned and left the room. He could feel the small man’s eyes burning into the back of his head as he left, turning immediately to get to the Pokemon Centre to heal his team.

It had been a rough battle, and he wasn’t disappointed in his Pokemon, but he was disappointed in himself as a trainer. He thought he was ready to take on the Gym Leader of Stonhess, but he was clearly not.

A new look of determination took over Eren’s face almost immediately as he walked along the town path towards the Centre. He was going to beat Levi next time and get that badge!

He made it to the Pokemon Centre a few minutes later and marched up to the front counter, depositing all the Pokeballs he had on him. With a quick nod, the nurse nodded and quickly got to work, leaving Eren to his own devices.

He knew that it would take a while for all six of his Pokemon to get back to full health, so he took the time to wander around the Centre. He sat down and rested his legs for a while, before phoning home and checking in with how things were going.

It had been nearly an hour since his arrival when he finally took a bathroom break. He made his actions quick as it was just a single-stall bathroom, though when he was about to step out, he was being pushed back inside by a smaller figure.

“What the—“ was all he got out before being slammed against the wall opposite the door, right beside the urinal.

His eyes focused and he looked down to see Gym Leader Levi glaring up at him, fist clenched in the younger boy’s shirt tightly.

“Just because you’re The Professor’s son doesn’t give you an excuse to dick around, Jaeger. What the fuck have you been doing all this time?” he growled, keeping his voice low enough so the people outside the bathroom wouldn’t hear him.

Eren was at a loss for words, because he thought he had been training hard. He had already gained two gym badges after all!

“Why do you care?” he finally spat out, eye’s narrowing on Levi’s. “You won!”

Levi let out a quick breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “That isn’t the point, brat. By the time I was your age, I had all the badges and look at you?” Levi stepped back to pull at Eren’s jacket, exposing the inside where he had the gym badges hidden. “Two!”

Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “The rules changed, remember? You got to leave a few years before I was allowed to. Get off your high horse, Levi.” Eren sneered, trying to tug himself out of the man’s grip, but to no avail. Levi’s eyes were still on the badges.

“You got the one in Trost. I remember that gym.” Levi pressed Eren harder against the wall, as if for emphasis. “Gym Leader Erwin, correct? Yeah, I lost to him in battle that first time.” His voice dropped as he leaned up to Eren’s ear. “Did you get the special treatment to? I bet you did. Did you show him how great that mouth of yours is?”

Eren’s heart started hammering as his eyes widened.

“Did he give you the badge after you sucked his cock? Did he give you the badge after giving you the fuck of a lifetime?”

The blood was quickly rushing to Eren’s face, but not only that, it was rushing south at the reminder of what had happened at the Trost Gym. Levi wasn’t far off.

And the look on Levi’s face told Eren that he knew he was right. A smirk slowly formed on the smaller man’s face as he finally untangled his hand from Eren’s shirt, though quickly moved his hand up to grip Eren’s hair tightly, where the boy let out a hiss in pain from the tug.

“But that is not how all gym’s work, Eren. I’m not about to fuck you and give you a badge for it. Oh no, no no.” A quiet chuckle left the Gym Leader, sending a chill up Eren’s spine. He wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to Levi.

“What are y-you doing?” he managed to asked through his voice cracking, which only seemed to entertain Levi further.

“What are y-you doing?” Levi mocked, smirk still on his face as he slowly started to tug Eren down in front of him by the hair. “Are you scared, Jaeger?”

In truth, Eren wasn’t scared of Levi, not even in the moment. He’d known the man for a long time, thanks to his father being the Professor that all the new Pokemon Trainers met with before they started on their journey. He remembered Levi clearly, almost a decade before Eren was allowed go leave on his own quest. There had been tension then, and every time they had met up until this most recent point, the tension only grew.

And it was clear to Eren that the tension was at a breaking point.

He let his knees give in under him and let himself land on his knees, right where Levi was trying to push him. The man’s hand was still tightly wound up in his hair as his face was pressed right up against Levi’s pants, forcing his heart to race quicker than it already was.

He knew what was happening. This is what happened with Erwin, though a lot less rough. Was Levi the same? Was he getting a badge in an unconventional way, yet again?

Eren could feel Levi’s length, half hard, beneath his jeans. He let his jaw drop, moving his mouth against the fabric, earning a hiss from the man. Within seconds, Eren’s head was being tugged away, and with his free hand, Levi unfastened the button and lowered the zipper of his jeans. Pushing them down, along with his underwear, he let the clothing fall to his knees before tugging Eren forward again.

Without a word, Eren knew what he was to do. He reached up with one of his hands and stroked the man’s cock before slipping it into the wet heat of his mouth, earning another noise from the man above him.

Eren tried to keep control of the man’s movements with his hand, though as the seconds passed, it was getting more and more difficult for Levi to keep it together. His hand tightened in the boy’s hair as his hips jerked roughly, pushing himself into his mouth a little rougher than intended. Though, much to his surprise, Eren handled it like a champ. As the boy didn’t complain, Levi continued to thrust himself into the boy’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat with next to no restraint. He could see tears starting to form in the corners of Eren’s eyes, which he had squeezed shut with the rough movements as saliva started to drip down his chin. It was then that Levi pulled out, tugging the boy back up to his feet.

“Get up, brat.” He grumbled, not wanting to lose any more contact with the boy.

Eren got back onto his feet, though quickly found himself losing his pants with Levi’s nimble fingers. The man in charge roughly pushed Eren’s pants down to his ankles and turned him around to face the wall, hand back in his hair almost immediately to push him forward. Eren was thankfully quick enough to get his balance in the the swift movements as to not fall over, or let his face smash against the wall. It wasn’t a pretty sight to begin with, blood and teeth didn’t need to be brought into the mix.

Eren could feel the man’s length pressing into the back of his leg as fingers found their way into his mouth. The boy let his tongue move over the digits, coating them with saliva, knowing full well what Levi was planning. The fingers left his mouth a few moments later, and Eren was being shoved more forward as Levi used one of his knees to push Eren’s legs further apart.

Levi looked down at the boy’s exposed ass and couldn’t help but let go of Eren’s head to slap the round mound of skin roughly with his non-slicked hand. With the groan that escaped Eren’s mouth, the man repeated the action a couple more times, watching in awe as the skin turned a deep shade of red.

He wasted no more time after that, and let his fingers move to Eren’s hole, quickly shoving the first finger in. He was quick to add the second finger, pressing against the walls and stretching the boy out. 

Levi was becoming impatient, and as soon as the boy in front of him rutted back against his fingers, he was quick to spit into his hand before giving himself a few strokes. Feeling like it wouldn’t get any better for either of them, he pushed forward, slow to start, knowing they weren’t properly prepared at all in any way and he didn’t want to hurt the kid too bad. This wasn’t exactly in his plans for the afternoon.

Eren pressed his hot face against the cool tile of the bathroom, biting into his hand to keep back a pained moan. Without the proper lubricant, it felt as though his insides were being torn apart. He wasn’t used to that, though he was thankful the man moved slow, after how rough he had been only moments before.

Though, the gentle movements didn’t last long after a few slow thrusts. As Levi decided that Eren had relaxed enough around him, his hips started bucking quicker and quicker each time. Eren was hardly able to keep the noises back, breathy moans escaping with every movement Levi made.

Levi gripped one of his hands on Eren’s hip tightly as he moved the other up the boy’s back, right back into his hair. He gripped the strands tightly, forcing Eren to hiss in pain in both his head and his ass. The boy knew he was going to be feeling this moment for days.

The gym leader was relentless, his thrusts were becoming quicker and rougher and he could feel Eren tensing around him, forcing his own moans to escape.

“You are - so - fucking tight - Jaeger.” He huffed out between thrusts, his grip tightening in the boy’s hair to pull him back against him.

With the difference in height, it made Levi’s movements a bit awkward, but he still managed to sink his teeth into the back of Eren’s neck, causing the younger boy’s voice to crack as he moaned. Levi sucked hard on the skin where he had bitten, not even caring about the mark he knew hew as making. It was something to remind the boy that he had lost, after all.

Levi’s paced slowed for a moment as he pushed Eren forward again, bending lower than he had before. Eren kept his hands against the wall to keep himself propped up, though with the new angle, he was barely able to concentrate as the man brushed up against the sweet spot inside of him.

“Holy fuck.” he shakily let out, praying to any god that would listen that his legs wouldn’t give out on him.

Levi smirked at the reaction from the boy and picked back up with his quick, rough pace, assaulting the boy’s prostate with no intention of stopping until they were both done.

And Eren wasn’t going to last much longer at all. He managed to hold himself up with one hand as he let the other move down to grip around his cock. He pumped himself in time with Levi’s movements to the best of his ability and within a minute, he was coming strings of white onto the wall he was leaning on. He let his hand continue to pump as gruff groans escaped his mouth.

Levi could barely hold on as Eren’s ass clenched around him with his orgasm. Within seconds, Levi was pulling out of the tight heat and pushing Eren right back onto his knees. He tugged Eren’s hair back to look at him, and with his free hand, he pumped his cock roughly, the tip resting along Eren’s lips.

It didn’t take long for streams of white to spill and cover Eren’s lips and cheeks. The boy lapped up what he could, even let his tongue dart out to tease along the head of Levi’s cock before it was moved away.

Levi pushed Eren’s head away once he was finished and moved to clean himself up with paper towel. The man was quick to get his clothes back on and in order, while Eren was only just pushing off of the ground as he buckled up his pants.

Eren’s legs shook violently below him, and he wanted nothing more than to check into a hotel for the night and sleep. He hobbled over to the sink and after ripping off a piece of paper towel, he cleaned his face and lower half. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to see Levi still standing by the door, watching his every movement. He slowly pulled his underwear and jeans back on and smoothed out his shirt and his jacket.

“Hey, Jaeger.” Levi called from the door, which made the boy look up from the floor. The man could see the nervousness now on the boy’s face and sighed quietly, stepping over to him. “Come back to the gym tomorrow, and we’ll do a rematch.”

“But I won’t have time to train.” Eren mumbled, letting his eyes fall back to the floor.

The boy nearly jumped as cool fingers moved against his cheek, forcing him to look back at the man.

“Shut up. Come to the gym tomorrow.” Levi said again, leaning forward to gently brush his lips against Eren’s.

And without another word, the gym leader left the bathroom, leaving Eren alone to stare blankly at the door, unsure of what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
